


Burn Inside

by vacuum_scense



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha! Lucas, Alpha! Pogba, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Omega! Griezmann
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:52:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vacuum_scense/pseuds/vacuum_scense
Summary: 莱加内斯1-1马竞比赛之后发生的事。





	Burn Inside

**Author's Note:**

> 博格前提的卢格NTR
> 
> ALPHA!卢卡斯，ALPHA!博格巴，OMEGA!格子
> 
> OOC，zzbzq，慎入。
> 
> 开车作法。

格里兹曼非常清楚，迪恩考特球场的比赛比他们的晚开场半个小时，这个时候还没有结束，无论如何，他发出去的一堆消息是不可能有回复的。可是他还是没有停下，即使他已经感觉到水珠顺着后颈滴下去，他在聊天窗口里发出一个又一个短句刷屏，这样结束比赛之后保罗就会发现他那一长串的消息，然后他会打电话来。

他的心情糟糕透了，一场郁闷的平局，出现在一个需要大胜的时间，而他还丢掉了那个反超比分的绝佳机会。烦躁和懊恼在他的胸口压抑着一团混乱，像把他丢进了暴雨前夕的低气压，他现在只想抱着他的恋人，把自己埋进他的信息素包裹里。而他需要的那个声音，远在海岸的另一边，能安抚他情绪的人，想要依靠人不在身边，这感觉真的糟糕透了。

 

一校毛巾落在了他的头上，垂下来的一段遮住了他的视线，格里兹曼都懒得瞄一眼来人，把毛巾拉下来挂在脖子上，另一只手没有停顿地继续敲打着手机键盘。

“你把头发先擦擦出去再玩，人都走得差不多了。”卢卡斯说，当然是卢卡斯，这信息素的味道他太熟悉了。比赛打成平局，大家的兴致也都不高，没怎么闲聊打了招呼就陆续离开了更衣室，现在这里只剩下了因为采访耽搁了的他和一个沉迷社交软件的网瘾少年。卢卡斯看他还没有反应，干脆坐下来拿起毛巾要给他擦，反正更衣室里也没有别的人在了。

毛巾糊在他头上加上一通乱揉的动作，晃得他根本看不清屏幕，格里兹曼发出不满的咕囔声：“你别乱揉我头发。”

但他到底还是停下了在聊天框里继续打字的手指，按灭了手机屏幕，接管了毛巾。

卢卡斯一边收拾东西，一边好笑地看着旁边的人拿毛巾慢慢揉干头发，又不说他现在这个放任自由生长的头发有什么发型可言，在其他方面粗枝大叶的小个子唯独格外在意他的头发，意外可爱的固执让他忍不住想要勾起嘴角。

放在身侧的手机震动了一下，而手机的主人甚至没等到它震到第二声就拿了起来，然后失望地撇了撇嘴又丢回垫子上——只是一条广告推送消息。

现在金发前锋擦他头发的动作看起来不那么令人愉快了，卢卡斯的眼眸暗了下来，他知道聊天窗另一端是谁了，或者只要稍微熟悉一点这个法国前锋的人都会知道——他的国家队队友，同时也是他的正牌alpha，保罗·博格巴。思考到“正牌”这个用词令他的神经跳动了一下，说真的，考虑到现在的情况，这词实在有点可笑。他站起来用手臂环住了正在套外套的Omega，向前倾身把他抵在墙板上，把头埋在小个子的颈侧，在这个距离他可以清楚地嗅到甜腻的信息素的气味，即使在不知道多少层的阻隔剂之下——比比赛之前时更加清晰和诱人。

 

“你干嘛。”格里兹曼的声音无辜而又懒洋洋的，好像他真的被这样的情况惊了一下。而他甚至懒得假意挣扎一下，放任比他小上几岁的年轻人，用过于紧密的拥抱他的双手固定在身后。

卢卡斯后退松开一点，鼻尖抵住面前人的：“你快要发情了。”

“噢。”他的嘴唇微微翕张，蓝眼睛眨了两下，颤抖着垂下睫毛，进行一场名为意料之外的表演。

“别说得像你不知道一样，你和教练申请单独回家了。”

而金发前锋坚持继续反驳：“那和你有什么关系。”

“我也申请了自己回去。”卢卡斯在心底翻了个白眼，吻住了要继续发声的薄唇，释放出信息素引诱他，在一个深吻之后带点恶意地咬了咬被唾液润湿的下唇瓣。“准备说你打算靠抑制剂撑过去？周中有欧冠比赛，你不想让教练杀了你吧？”

辛辣的薄荷酒的气味让身边的空气都渐渐燥热了起来，格里兹曼终于放弃了那套无辜的伪装，他又不是真的想拒绝。他无意识地轻咬着下唇：“……先回家。”

 

 

 

他们几乎是从车里跌跌撞撞地摔到了门前，以一个四肢纠缠在一起的诡异姿势，格里兹曼的头差点撞上门板。

这全都要怪卢卡斯，格里兹曼一边晕乎乎地搂着年轻后卫脖子一边在心里吐槽，不知道他在车里做了什么又撩炸了暴脾气小年轻的神经，后半程突然开始毫不收敛地释放信息素，还锁死了车窗。他几乎被淹没在爆炸的信息素里，阻隔剂也完全失去了效力，热潮一浪接一浪地涌上来，难受得他只能磨蹭着座椅获得一点安慰。等到车停下的时候，他已经连站起来的力气都没有了，像个巨大的人形挂件被卢卡斯从座位上拎起来，被浸湿的裤子黏糊糊地贴在屁股上。那感觉真的很难受，于是格里兹曼决定报复，极其幼稚地在搂抱着他的年轻人迈出每一步时迈过去绊他，两个人像醉汉一样摇摇晃晃走完了这十几米的路程，这场景如果被人拍到绝对值得上搞笑新闻头条。

而他被情欲熏得一样黏糊糊的脑子，直到卢卡斯伸进他口袋里掏钥匙，才意识到，这是他自己的房子——他们从来都不在格里兹曼家做爱，或者准确说法是解决发情期问题，因为博格巴会来这。

格里兹曼挣扎着制止了年轻人的动作，怒视着他。

而卢卡斯无所谓地耸了耸肩，一只手撑在小个子前锋身后的门板上，俯视着他：“开门让我进去操你，或者我现在走。”

被遮住的光线让alpha的姿势充满了该死的压迫感，该死，怎么平时从没发现他比自己高这么多。他们视线相接又僵持了一会，最终是金发omega喉咙里滚出的一声压抑不住的呻吟替他做了妥协。

“Caralho”他放弃一样的允许卢卡斯摸出了钥匙。

年轻后卫低低地笑了起来，吻了吻因为情欲一片熏红的脸颊：“你知道，虽然我不会葡萄牙语，但我看过你那个采访。”

 

 

厚重的窗帘遮挡大部分午后的阳光，信息素在昏暗的房间里纠缠，让发酵着情欲愈发升温。被最原始的欲望驱使着的两具躯体在床上的布料间交缠，汗湿的皮肤紧贴在一起，每一寸接触都带来一阵轻颤，每一个落下的吻都指向更高的愉悦。

“嗯……luki，别玩了……”金发OMEGA咬着嘴唇试图压抑不停冒出来的甜腻喘息，泛着水光的蓝眼睛恳求地盯着在他浑身煽风点火就是不肯切入正题的年轻人。

卢卡斯满意地看着被渴望激得胸膛剧烈起伏的小个子前锋，向紧紧包裹着他手指的甬道里加入了一根手指，像之前一样慢慢转动抽插，又凑过去亲吻那两片颤抖的玫瑰色嘴唇，把呻吟埋没进唇舌里，

 

手机响起了一声震动，被快感搅得迷糊的格里兹曼分神了一瞬，决定无视。

 

他把双手环上卢卡斯的后背，胡乱地抚摸着年轻人结实的脊背，摆动腰肢迎合手指的动作，无声地邀请更多。

而卢卡斯无视了他的急切，一只手按住他的胯骨防止他乱动，继续慢慢地细致地用手指在湿滑的肉穴里开拓按压。发情期的Omega根本不需要过分复杂的准备工作，生理特质已经为他们做好了足够充分的准备，而年轻的后卫所做的一切不过是坏心的惩罚。因为即使这个“发情期事故”格里兹曼的打着小算盘的算计，即使他在自己的车上还在不停地检查有没有回信，即使他因为另外一个alpha拒绝他进门，他仍然该死的无法拒绝他。

所以至少要给他一点惩罚。

 

手机又震动了一次。

 

陷入甜蜜陷阱的Omega不安分地在床上磨蹭，双腿缠上热源贪婪地渴求更多的接触，他的呻吟声带上了委屈的鼻音：“……luki，我想要……”

“想要什么？”年轻人显然也努力抑制着低喘，只有皮肤的磨蹭对他们两个都是一种折磨，但是他不肯妥协，灰色的眼睛直视着年长一点的青年，直到后者终于崩溃一般地闭上了眼睛，几乎用喉音喃喃：“……想要你操我。” 

 

而床头柜上的手机又震动了一下，他们接吻，又一下，格里兹曼试图偏过头但是被卢卡斯扯着头发扳了回来，然后又是接连的几下，这次卢卡斯和格里兹曼都停下了动作看向它。

 

“luki，我得看一下手机……”他抵着年轻人的胸膛试图拉开一点距离，然后马上被反制了回去，omega的体力完全无法与alpha抗衡，只能被稳稳地固定住，整个人陷在床垫里。而年轻人突然加快了手指的抽插，变换着角度戳弄最敏感的一点，惹出身下人一串惊喘和几乎拔高了调子的呻吟。然后在金发前锋喘息着平复过激的快感时，毫无预警地将阳具抵上穴口长驱直入，整根埋了进去。

格里兹曼几乎被这突如其来的刺激逼出了眼泪，过分的刺激和被完全填满的满足让他手指条件反射地紧紧扣住了年轻后辈的脊背，而在他能开口抱怨前，后者就展开了毫不留情的攻势。omega的后穴几乎是贪婪地卷绞挽留入侵的巨物，每一次都大开大合地全部抽出再整个送入，激烈得好像要把他的魂操出身体，他再也没空去思考任何别的事情了，所有的理智都被强烈到恐怖的感官刺激挤占，能发出的所有声音只剩下无意义的呜咽。

——直到那个熟悉的铃声响起来。

专属于保罗的铃声。

 

他在辨认出这个声音之后僵了一下，然后又强迫自己无视那个熟悉的旋律，继续沉溺在情欲之中。然而这样的变化没有逃过近在咫尺的alpha的眼睛，他表情玩味地看着抿着唇的小个子前辈。

“是保罗对不对？”毫不意外地感受到在读到那个名字时，omega后穴的紧缩，“你应该接他的电话的，他会担心的。”

他甚至来不及拒绝，卢卡斯已经按下了接听键把手机贴心地贴到了他的耳边，他只能尽力调整着喘息让自己听起来正常一点。

“Anto？”有点失真的声音从话筒传过来，但仍然那样熟悉，让格里兹曼觉得一阵的安心。

“嗯。”

“我才看到你发的消息，你还好吗？”

他刚想开口，一阵颤栗的快感就让他差点惊呼出声，卢卡斯挑挑眉几乎是挑衅地看着他，一边继续吮咬他敏感的乳首，空闲的一只手沿着腹侧打圈。

“我……我没事。”他想找点借口快点结束这个折磨人的通话，而他的后辈根本没打算放过他，变本加厉起来，甚至掐着他的胯骨开始慢慢挺动。“……呜……”格里兹曼紧咬住手背才把声音硬生生咽了回去。

“anto？”

“没事……我、我不小心撞、到了……”

话筒那边一阵笑声，“好吧，你一直这样不小心。”电话那边的声音又打趣了几句，然后停顿片刻，说：“那不是你的错。”

混乱的意识花了点时间想明白那指的是什么，他想要回应，可是快感越来越强烈，alpha在每一次动作中恶意地摩擦着最敏感的凸起，他死死地咬着嘴唇已经连话语的组织的能力都要丢掉，难过地低低呜咽。

“anto……你在哭吗？”

金发青年双手仅有的力气搭上卢卡斯的肩膀，几乎是用眼神在哀求他暂停一下，而他滚落泪水的蓝眼睛似乎终于赢得了一点同情。“不是，我……我这边有点事……晚点回给你。”

“好吧，”博格巴的语气听起来有点犹豫，但还是接受了这个回答“宝贝儿，你知道你是最棒的对不对？我爱你，晚点见。”

“……我也爱你。”

 

“你在发什么疯？”挂断电话后，金发前锋几乎恼羞成怒地瞪着他、一瞬间那种无名的恼火挤占了他的理智，那种感觉很神奇，你感觉你的脑子一半是燃烧的火焰，另一半却清醒得像寒冰。他几乎气笑了，冷冷地盯着身下omega，抄起他的双腿架在肩膀上，几乎将他整个对折。粗暴地亲吻掠夺他的空气，然后狂风骤雨的侵袭不知餍足的花穴，每一次都过分到带出omega的哭叫。

“你在我操你的时候脑子里也想着他吗？”

“是我操得你爽还是他操得你爽？”

“可惜他现在不会在这，你只有我。”

年轻地alpha几乎凶狠地咬牙切齿出这些问题，可年长的omega已经被搞得连话都说不清楚，只能一直含糊地在短促尖叫之间着重复着他的名字，“luki……luki……”

 

卢卡斯想格里兹曼或许说得对，他也不知道自己在发什么疯，明明他才是后来者，他才是插足的那一个，他也一直知道博格巴的存在。

可他不甘心。

他爱他，从不知道什么时候开始。

或许是他第一次在卡尔德隆的更衣室里凑过来和他说话，或者是他第一次开自己玩笑，或许是第一次在训练之后分享一首歌，又或许是在第一次被拉到国家队队友的面前介绍……他又那么多的理由可能爱上他，甚至不如说他没有理由不爱他。他充满活力，像个永不熄灭的小太阳，有时又古灵精怪的小孩子。

他一直以为没有人能拥有他，因为那个人永远对所有人同样的友善，对所有人绽放同样的笑容，容许任何人的亲近，不抵触也不接受别人的爱意。

他可以拥抱你，安慰你，然后同样对待任何一个人。他可以给你一个亲吻然后转头用一个狡黠的笑容化解那里面过于亲密的感情。

像是他从不曾有真心。

直到他知道了博格巴的存在。

 

曾经他不确定他们的小个子前锋有没有真心，可他仍然那样爱他，所以如果他真的有，那份爱意也应该是属于他的，而不是任何一个其他人。

所有的他，无论是灵魂还是身体，都应该是他的。

“让我标记你吧。”卢卡斯舔咬着颈侧那一小片皮肤，试探地用牙齿在敏感的腺体上留下浅印，这个动作让几乎让Omega挣扎起来。他放缓了抽插的速度，以几乎对双方都是折磨的慢速律动。

他似乎铁了心，不听到回答就不肯罢休，继续折磨被吮得发红的皮肉，得寸进尺地戳刺着那个隐秘的穴口，在金发前锋的耳边一遍又一遍低声重复那句话，像是询问，更像是乞求。

而那因为快感充斥着雾气的蓝眼睛只是迷茫地望着他，像是听不懂其中的含义，像个坏掉的人偶一样凭借着本能向他寻求解脱。年轻人到底拗不过他，无论是装傻还是真的，他赢了，卢卡斯叹了口气，加快了速度带着他攀上顶峰。

最后他在金发男孩因为高潮余韵仍在颤抖的嘴唇上落下一个亲吻。

 

现在是下午3点，但被深色的窗帘隔绝卧室依然像深夜。

格里兹曼的手机又响了一声，卢卡斯打开看了一眼，是博格巴发来的，一张新发型的照片。他沉默着按熄了屏幕。

无论如何，现在他所爱人之人栖息他的身旁安稳地沉睡，卢卡斯开始希望时间走得再慢一点。

就好像，他确确实实拥有了他一样。


End file.
